kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper (originally from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) is a powerful being from the Underworld who has control over death. In The Grim Adventures of the KND crossover, Billy stole Grim's scythe and got it stuck in his butt. When the KND tried to take Billy to the Undersea Lab, Nigel dressed as Billy and Grim thought it was him, so he tortured Nigel with the Bone of Barnacles. When they found out what happened, Nigel took Grim with him to Moonbase, only to see it had been taken over by Mandy. The two then teamed up to defeat Mandy and the Delightful Reaper, saving the KND and getting the scythe back. As a result, Grim seemed to be free from being Mandy's slave. Fanfiction In the Fanfiction story, "Operation: SCYTHE", Grim used his powers to get him, Billy, and Mandy into KND, putting them in Sector V. Grim's scythe was stolen by Father and the villains, but they easily got it back when Mandy threatened Father, like usual. In Operation: JUSTICE, Grim's scythe was stolen by Mandy and given to Kuki because Kuki was temporarily given the power to use the scythe in Big Boogey Adventure. Grim and Billy were then trapped by Mandy onto Jeff the Spider's spiderweb. When Mandy was imprisoned, Grim took the scythe back. Gameverse In Fairy Sisters, Grim took the souls of Mavis's dead parents to the Underworld; during which, he sensed an unusual power from Mavis, but wasn't sure. Ten years later, Jorgen von Strangle summons Grim to Fairy World while the latter was taking a bath. Grim senses the strange force from Mavis again, and he confirms that she has Death Chi. This same chi was what killed her own parents. Grim allowed Lapis and Mavis to see into the latter's past, confirming this claim. Grim gives Mavis a Death Chi-block to prevent any accidental usage of the power. In Monty's Galactic Days, when Clockwork's hourglass of Claude Frollo ran out of time, Grim appeared to ask and confirm Frollo died. In Operation: ANCESTOR, Grim told Nigel and the gang the story of Malladus Uno, and the dream Grim had of his scythe ramming through Malladus' head, and the fact Grim never really liked Malladus. When Grim tried to attack Malladus, the Demon King just took his scythe and gave it to Dr. Facilier, who Malladus ordered to destroy them, but he really sent them to Planet Saturn, reminiscient of when Grim banished Eric Roberts to Los Angeles years ago. When Nigel stuck the scythe into Malladus' head during the final battle, Grim was the last one of the many to push it all the way in, killing Malladus. When the demons cheered for Nigel, the new technical Demon King, Nigel made Grim the Demon King and gave him the throne. Grim then had a date with Velma Green, the Spider Queen. Grim was one of many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others. In Attitude Adjustment, Nigel and Rachel got Grim to try and shrink Fanny back down to normal size, but his spell didn't work. He then explained how the same thing happened with Mandy. In Final Preparations, Grim met up with Nigel, Eva, Rachel, Chad, and Violet to tell them that Ganondorf has returned, and will likely seek to kill the Uno Family members. When they mentioned Negatar Gnaa, Grim immediately left for the Underworld. At the end of the Nightmare Series, "Frightmare!", Grim watched with the other spirits as the KND defeated the Unholy Frightmare, saying they could handle their selves just fine, but the other gods knew they would need help. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Grim and Dr. Facilier tried to find a way to stop Ganondorf. They journeyed to Badness Bayou, where they rescued Mama Odie from an Evil Crystal. Mama Odie explained that Malladus would know how to stop Ganon, and Grim transported himself and Facilier to the Underworld in the past. They spoke to Malladus, who explained that one who vanquished Ganon, Link's blood now resided in the McKenzie Family. The Grim Reaper of that time showed up, so Malladus deduced him and Facilier as impostors. He sent the Nighlok, Anizore to attack them, but they came victorious before going back to the present. They regrouped with the heroes to inform them of their info, and Clockwork shows up to ultimately reveal Rachel's identity as the Hero of Time, whose Yield Staff was the Master Sword. Grim leaves them to the quest and returns to the Underworld. Later, Grim was revealed to be a member of the Order of the White Lotus. When the group journeyed to the Avatar Realms, Grim used his power to drain Hama's blood and end her life, after the group's battle with her. Nextgen Series Shortly after the Firstborn Quest, Grim married Velma Green and had a son named Death II (later to be known as Death the Kid). Kid Death would start the Spirit Kids Next Door five years later. In Zen and Intent, Grim rescues Nigel from death after his encounter with The Figure. On Nigel's request, Grim carries him home. Ever since the Next Generation kids signed up for the Kids Next Door, Grim has been watching them, sensing their various, inevitable deaths. It was only until September of 2031 did these deaths start happening, so Grim has watched them all closely without the knowledge of the other Reapers, and bringing them all back to life when they hit a sudden end - like Extra Lives in a videogame. Just as well, he set them a few moments back in time before their death, erased their memories of it, but left a shred of knowledge that told them to avoid what would kill them. In Operation: SCARY, after Jack O'Lantern's defeat, Grim takes back his replicated scythe to dispose in the Sanzu River, also dragging Jack to the Underworld as well. In Viridi's Last Stand, Grim leads Cheren Uno to an underground chamber of Castle Hell, showing Cheren their only vial of Poison of the Gods, which Cheren plans to use to poison Viridi. Grim cautions Cheren in using it. In Down in the Negaverse, when Aluben .D Mottobeikniw was banished to the Underworld, the 1,070,000+ souls she absorbed were banished with her. Nerehc Onu, the new "Satan", ordered Grim and his reapers to take every last abandoned soul in the Negaverse to the Underworld. Grim nervously tried to decline this request, already busy with something else, but gave in and complied. He started with Oitnemid's soul, and his Positive Dimentio. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Grim senses the death of Nigel Uno and is heartbroken. He goes around and informs all the people who were close to Nigel, such as Eva, Lizzie, Dimentia, Harvey, and Facilier. They all gather at the Uno Home and await Cheren and the kids' return. Rachel informs them regretably, but Cheren merely requests Grim to bring him back. Grim refuses despite Cheren's further demands, then Grim ultimately reveals he's been reviving Cheren and his friends all this time, ever since their adventures started. He shows Cheren all the instances where they died and Grim revived them. Cheren is ultimately heartbroken, realizing they never got by with their own strength alone and believing they'll never save the world from the Apocalypse. Battles *Grim and Nigel Uno vs. Delightful Reaper + Mandy. *Grim and allies vs. Grandfather and Cole Fulbright. *Grim and KND operatives vs. Malladus Uno. *Grim and Facilier vs. Mama Odie. *Grim and Facilier vs. Anizore. *Grim vs. Hama (briefly slaying her after his friends fight her). Relationships Mandy Grim was forced to be friends with Billy and Mandy after a lost bet. Throughout that whole time, Mandy treated Grim as his slave. He was finally free thanks to the help of Nigel and the KND. Billy Same deal as Mandy. Only Grim seemed more friendly with Billy than Mandy. Nigel Uno Nigel Uno is the Demon Prince, so Grim is loyal to him. Nigel always tells him to stop calling him a prince. He was grateful when Nigel made him Demon King. Malladus Uno Grim was always loyal to Malladus, but never really liked him. He was glad to have part in killing Malladus. Dayu Grim seems to be friends with Dayu. She knew of his secret kindness towards mortals. Dr. Facilier Grim and Facilier have similar powers, and they're good friends, sometimes going on missions together. Appearance Grim is simply a white skeleton in a black cloak that's red on the inside. He carries around a silver scythe with a black hilt. Personality Grim speaks with a Jamaican accent, often referring to people as "Mon" or pronoucing "th" words as "de". He finds joy in reaping mortal souls, bringing them to the Underworld, but is very serious about preserving the balance and keeping his scythe, the "ultimate power", out of the wrong hands. For ages, he's despised mortals for their annoying, arrogant ways, especially when he ended up Billy and Mandy's slave. After years with them, he still hated them - but during the rule under Malladus, he felt compassion for mortal children, and would save their lives instead of execute them under Malladus's orders. In time, he befriended KND operatives like Nigel or Rachel, and felt true friendly bonds between them. As these children had their own kids, Grim took delight in watching them grow in a similar manner as their parents, just like their parents before them, and his love for these kids topped Grim's desire to preserve the balance. Powers Grim holds the scythe, which contains the ultimate powers of the Underworld. He is able to open portals between dimensions, use magical powers that normal wizards/witches can use, change size, fly, and even warp through time. As the Grim Reaper, he has a magical touch that makes anyone faint upon skin contact, allowing him to easily drag souls to the Underworld when their time has come. Just as well, he can bring people back to life if he so wishes, but doing so is usually against the laws of nature. As a skeleton, he is seemingly immune to most forms of pain (but has been shown to feel pain); regardless, he is immortal. Grim is also immune to dark element moves, bloodbending and breathbending, as Grim possesses neither. Weaknesses As a skeleton, dogs are easily attracted to him, and he is often chewed on by his own dog, Cerberus. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: SCYTHE *Human Reaper *Operation: JUSTICE Gameverse *Fairy Sisters *Monty's Galactic Days (cameo) *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN (mentioned) *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Attitude Adjustment (one scene) *Final Preparations (one scene) *Frightmare! (ending) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent *Operation: SCARY (ending) *Viridi's Last Stand (one scene) *Down in the Negaverse (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Demons Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Allies Category:White Lotus Members Category:Deceased Characters